A conventional railway vehicle disc brake apparatus includes two caliper levers, each of which supports a brake pad. When the two caliper levers press the brake pads against two opposite sides of a wheel of the railway vehicle or against a brake disc rotating integrally with an axle, the disc brake apparatus generates braking force. Patent document 1 discloses a disc brake apparatus that includes a bracket, which is fixed to a railway vehicle, and a caliper body, which pivotally supports two caliper levers. The caliper body is coupled to the bracket and pivotal about a pivotal axis extending in a front-rear direction of the railway vehicle. In this structure, when the caliper levers press brake pads against a brake disc, which is movable in an axle direction while a wheel is rotating, the caliper levers pivot about the pivotal axis to follow the movement of the brake disc. This allows the brake pads of the caliper levers to come into proper planar contact with the brake disc. Thus, the disc brake apparatus may generate sufficient braking force.